Power Rangers: Zero Force
by Ultra Prime-Autobot Hero
Summary: A Star Wars Power Rangers cross over.The Galactic Empire Sets out to conquer Earth with a powerful alien army. Now Tommy Oliver must find 5 teenagers to weild the powers of Zero to repel the Galactic Empire from invading the Earth.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Note: I don't own Power Rangers or Star Wars. This is the prologue that'll serve as the origins of the Zero Powers and a back story to the events that'll lead to Power Ranger Zero. This is set in an AU for the Star Wars Universe.

_Prologue_

_Intergalactic Being Zordon aids the falling Jedi against a strong Sith Empire._

_Zordon unable to help the Jedi with his own powers constructs the Zero Morphers with the powers of the force._

_6 human padawans were chosen by Zordon to become the Power Rangers Zero Force to assist the Jedi against the Sith._

_The Zero Rangers were victorious and the Sith were beaten and peace was restored to the galaxy._

_Zordon hides the Zero Morphers in a special box incase the Sith ever returned._

_Now 2,000 years later, a new empire is formed and is ruled by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and his apprentice Darth Vader_

_The Jedi are extinct and now Darth Sidious plans on getting revenge on Zordon by destroying the Zero Morphers and conquer the galaxy he protected for 10,000 years._

_Now with a great threat nearing Earth, a former Power Ranger must return to action and recover the Zero Morphers and recruit 5 teenagers with "potential" to combat the forces of the Sith._

* * *

So this concludes the prologue. How do you like it so far? Ideas on how to start the story so far is welcome. Plz review as I will try to think of good names for the Zero Rangers. I will try to update but I contain writers block so thats why I am asking for your thoughts. 


	2. Information

**Power Rangers: Zero Force**

**This is information about Zero force and as well as there equipment, weapons, allies villians everything.**

**Zero Force**

**Tommy Oliver:** A former Power Ranger that is thurst back into action after receiving visions of Vader's invasion of Earth. He recieves the Zero Morphers and recruits five teenagers to battle Vader's army. Half way he returns to action as the Silver Zero Ranger when he fights Vader with his own constructed Zero Morpher. He serves as the Power Rangers Mentor.

**Anton Mercer: **A brilliant scienctist and Tommy's partner. Once a villian named Mesogog, Anton was seperated by the his alter ego and Mesogog was defeated by the Dino Rangers. Now Anton works hard to make amends of his past life by helping Tommy fight the Galactic Empire, with his vast technical mind he creates the Zero Zords as well as the weapons and equipment for the Zero Rangers. Anton has a adopted Son named Trent Fernandez who was the White Dino Ranger.

**Andy Jarvis: **A 16 year old martial artist and an execellent student and is the Red Zero Ranger and is the leader of the team. When Vader first attack Reef Side with 20 Howlers, Andy and his best friend Zack fought off the Howlers to defend the people at the Race Track. Andy was chosen by Tommy to be the leader of the Team after defeating the Howlers ad for displaying great courage and strength. He controls the Zero Rex Zord.

**Zack Mitchell: **A strong and free spirited 17 year old and is the Blue Zero Ranger. He is the best friend of fellow Zero Force team mate Andy Jarvis. Like Andy he is a fighter but more torward kick boxing. He wishes to be the best Boxer at Reef Side High School and is very stubborn over his training. Zack was Chosen to be the Blue Zero Ranger by Tommy when he helped Andy fight off the Howlers. He controls the Zero raptor Zord.

**Steve Johnson:** The youngest of the team and is the Zero Green Ranger. Though young Steve is a master in Tai Chi and is very mature for his age. Once lived in Angel Grove he moves to Reef Side due to his Tai Chi training. Though Steve can be stubborn at times and can get on some ones nerve, he is very commited to his trainning and always believes in doing the right thing. When Darth Vader attacked Reef Side Steve proved what he got to be a power ranger. Steve helped Tommy fight off against the Howlers and Tommy chosed him to be the Zero Green Ranger. Steve controls the Zero Rhino Zord.

**Terry Brookes:** Terry is a 17 year old girl and is the Zero Pink Ranger. Though young, Terry is a promised athlete with a thing for sports. Terry is good at sports mainly basketball and hopes to be the greatest basketball player ever. However, She is not good with academics and her grades always were down. Non the less she still determines to do her best life and can be naive sometimes. Terry has also a secret crush on Andy but she decides to remain her feelings for him hidden. When Terry went to the race track with Rachel the Howlers attacked the race track and every one was in panic. However Terry and Rachel were brave enough to help the people escape the race track and Terry was chosen to be the Zero Pink Ranger by Tommy. Terry controls the Zero Eagle Zord.

**Rachel Adams:** Out of all the Zero Rangers Terry is the smartest of the group and is the Zero Yellow Ranger. Terry attends Reef Side High and is one of Tommy's students. She is the best friend with Terry the Zero Pink Ranger. Rachel isn't much of a fighter and prefers to use her Brain then her muscles but can hold her own in a fight. Rachel is also a good builder and loves to build and tinker with machines. She assissted Anton in creating the Quazar Zords and she also serves as the technical advisor. Rachel was chosen to be the Zero Yellow Ranger by Tommy when she along with Terry helped the people escaped the race track which was bombared by Howlers. She controls the Zero Tiger Zord.

* * *

**Allies**

Throughout the story the Zero Rangers will team up with previous Rangers and other forces to defeat the Empire.

**Kathrine "Kat' Hillard:** Tommy's old girl friend and team mate. Kat was formerly the Pink Morphin Ranger and Pink Zeo Ranger 1. Kat returns as the Pink Zeo Ranger and helps the Zero Rangers against Darth Vader. In the mean time Kat tries to go back with Tommy as she tries to start a new relation ship.

**Andros:** Andros is the leader of the Space Rangers and is the Red Space Ranger. Andros is the first one to know of the threat of the Empire and rushes back to Earth hoping to try to save Earth from the Empire. Andros joins the Zero Rangers hoping to defeat the Empire.

**Trey of Triforia: **Trey is an alien from Triforia and is the Gold Ranger. Trey once assissted the Zeo Rangers against the Machine Empire. However, tragedy strikes him when Darth Vader invades Triforia and in the search for the Zero Morphers. Trey escapes to Earth and locates Tommy and the Zero Rangers hoping they will free Triforia but soons finds out that Darth Vader is going to attack Earth. Trey uses his Gold Ranger powers to help the Zero Rangers fight back Vader and hopes to liberate Triforia.

**Trent Fernandez:** Trent is the adoptive son of Anton Mercer and once the White Dino Ranger. when Vader attacked Earth Trent was regiven the White Dino Gem and was recharged thanks to his father and resumes the role of the White Dino Ranger again. He currently fights along side with the Zero Rangers to protect Earth.

**Rebel Alliance:** A small band of Rebels who opposed the Empire. They hope one day to bring freedom back to there galaxy. The Rebel alliance become the most important alley to the Zero Rangers as the Rebels are the key to bring down the Empire for good.

* * *

**Villians**

**Darth Vader: **Second in command of the Empire and is one of the Dark Lords of the Sith. He is the most feared in the galaxy and is the most loyal to Emperor Palpatine. He is ordered to invade Earth to destroy the Zero Morphers. He is the primary vllian of the Zero Force Rangers.

**Emperor Palpatine:** Leader of the Galactic Empire and ruler of the galaxy. Palpatine under the sith name Darth Sidious is the Dark Lord of the Sith and one of the strongest. He swored revenge on Zordon for helping the Jedi defeat the sith empire 10,000 years ago by destroying the Zero Morphers and the galaxy Zordon protected.

**Boba Fett:** A young but strong and cunning bounty hunter. Boba Fett is the son of Great Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. When his father died at the hands of the Jedi Boba became a bounty hunter at age 10 and was trained by unknown masters. Over time Boba Fett becamed one of the feared Bounty Hunters in the galaxy. He is recruited by Vader to kill Trey.

**Howlers:** Replacing the incompentent Storm Troopers, Howlers are strong fighters who serve as the head solders in Vader's new army to conquer Earth. Howlers are able to fly and shot torpedoes from there hands. They are the main enemy foot soldiers that the Zero Rangers face often to defend Earth.

* * *

**Zords**

The Zero Ranger piolet animal like zords to defeat stronger enemies. These Zords are called Zero Zords and were made by Anton Mercer.

**Zero Zord Rex:** A Red Tyrranosaurus Rex Zord formed from the Dino Zords.It serves as the chestplate of the Zero MegaZord. It's pioleted by Andy Jarvis.

**Zero Raptor Zord:** A blue Raptor Zord thats forms the right arm and it's tail is used as a sword. It's pioleted by Zack Mitchell

**Zero Rhino Zord:** A green Rhinsaurus Zord that forms the left leg. Pioleted by Steve Johnson

**Zero Eagle Zord:** A purple Eagle Zord that forms the head. Pioleted by Terry Brookes.

**Zero Tiger Zord:** A yellow Tiger Zord that serves as the left arm and right leg. Pioleted by Rachel Adams

**Zero Phoenix Zord:** Tommy's Zero Zord that resembles a white Falcon and can shoot flames from it wings. When combine with the Zero MageZord it forms the Zero Ultrazord.

**Zero MegaZord:** When all the Zero Zords combine they make the Zero Megazord for greater power. The Zero MegaZord uses the Nova blaster as it's weapon and the head of the Rhinosaurus as it's shield. Pioleted by all the Zero Rangers.

When the Zero Zords are not enough Anton and Rachel combine their intellegence to make the Quazar Zords.

The Quazar Zords are humianoids. They can combine with the Zero MegaZord for greater power.

* * *

**Arsenal**

**Zero Morphers: **The Zero Morphers bestows the user with the powers of Zero Force. The Zero Morphers are energized with Zero crystals and Zordon's power well as the power of the force.

**Zero Blasters:** Small Guns used by the Rangers to battle the Howlers. serves as their main weapons.

**Zero Swords:** Swords used for close combat.

**Light Saber:** A weapon of the Jedi and Sith order. Only used by Tommy once.

**Zero Speeders:** Speeders made by Anton Mercer to help the Zero Rangers.

**Zero Battlelizer:** A Battlelizer made by Anton for Andy. The Battlelizer gives Andy stronger and buffer armor. two twin swords and two arc cannons on top of his shoulders.

* * *

_How ya like it?I posted this information as a chart so you guys can understands the aspects of the Zero Rangers and little about them th characters. my information style came from I decided to put Kat Tommy's old girl friend into the story to put alittle romance to it. Also you see old allies from previous season's appear. I'll update again like next week. Plz review._


End file.
